


Правила согласия

by WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Спецквест: игры и состязания [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (foreplay only) - soon followed by:, Accidental Stimulation, Bottom Julian Bashir, Cardassian flirting, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Holodecks/Holosuites, Light Bondage, Light Knifeplay, M/M, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Romance, Schmoop, Smut, Top Elim Garak, WTF Kombat 2021, set late season 6, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: В отсутствие О’Брайена Джулиану нужен кто-то на роль злодея в его шпионской программе для гололюкса. Гарак принимает предложение. Но ситуация, когда Джулиана привязывают к кровати и устраивают фальшивые пытки, неожиданно заводит их обоих. Джулиану не хочется выходить из роли, так что он позволяет Гараку довести эротическое доминирование до точки невозврата — однако тот не собирается продолжать игру без явного согласия. Теперь Джулиан должен найти способ показать Гараку, что хочет его, не говоря прямо. (Но опять же — может, важно именно сказать?)
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Спецквест: игры и состязания [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Правила согласия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Code for Consent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830678) by [almaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi). 



> **Примечание от автора (осторожно, содержит спойлеры к сюжету!):**
> 
> Если вы не прочитали шапку, пожалуйста, прочтите ее!  
> Некоторое прояснение, если нужно (спойлеры!): ролевая игра Джулиана и Гарака происходит вполне соответственно, с игровым связыванием, обернувшимся эротической прелюдией (оба неожиданно возбуждаются, запястья Джулиана связаны, Гарак угрожающе флиртует, держа в руке кинжал, и порой кладет ладонь Джулиану на горло, мягко сдавливая). Джулиан хочет, чтобы Гарак изобразил изнасилование, но секс был бы добровольным. Гараку поначалу нравится идея, т.к. это даст повод коснуться Джулиана, но внезапно его вышвыривает из зоны комфорта, потому что изображать изнасилование на Джулиане он вовсе не желает. (Они прекращают. Чувства разрешаются, и они прямо говорят друг другу обо всем, прежде чем продолжить игру. Полный энтузиазма секс по согласию, в том числе и в рамках ролевой игры).
> 
> [Авторская иллюстрация к тексту (стоит посмотреть!)](https://i.imgur.com/w6yHgYG.jpg)

— Увольнительная на берег? В каком смысле — увольнительная на берег?

— В том смысле, Джулиан, что мы с Кейко отправляемся на Баджор, на восемь дней. Отдохнуть. Знаешь, есть такая штука — выходной. Отпуск.

Джулиан был в ярости. Его пламенный гнев ощутили все в Погрузочном кольце и, пока они с Майлзом шагали к шлюзу, старались держаться как можно дальше.

— Как ты мог не сказать мне, Майлз? Я заказал гололюкс для сегодняшней игры! Завтра после обеда планировали устроить турнир по дартс! И ты собирался взять меня сплавляться на каяке!

Майлз все продолжал сиять извиняющейся улыбкой, жалобно приподняв брови.

— И мы обязательно займемся всем этим, Джулиан. Когда я вернусь. — Он потянулся к руке Джулиана, но тот отпрянул в сторону. — Слушай, ну извини. Мне правда жаль, но Кейко взяла с меня обещание не говорить тебе до тех пор, пока мы не подготовимся к посадке.

— Что?! Почему? — Джулиан раскинул руки. — Если б я знал, что ты собираешься уехать, то и сам бы взял увольнительную! Чтобы поехать с тобой!

На этот раз у Майлза получилось взять Джулиана за руку.

— Думаю, дело как раз в этом.

Джулиан тут же печально сник и надул губы.

— Хм.

Со вздохом Майлз потянулся к нему и обнял. Джулиан обнял его в ответ.

— Просто… планировалось, что будем только я и моя жена, только и всего, — пробормотал Майлз через плечо Джулиана. — Дети остаются с Дакс и Ворфом. Нам просто… нужно побыть наедине.

— Гм. — Огорченный, Джулиан отстранился. — Думаю, придется найти кого-то на роль Сокола. Жаль, что ты пропустишь эту голосерию — там в сюжете есть карта с сокровищами.

— Эй, не надо замещать меня просто так! Я ж вернусь.

Джулиан ухмыльнулся.

— Так тебе и надо, меня женой ты вполне замещаешь!

Майлз казался одновременно сконфуженным и злым, но, вздохнув, отогнал раздражение.

— Береги себя, Джулиан, ладно? Восемь дней пролетят быстро.

О, если б только это было правдой. Не желавший, чтобы его оставляли одного, Джулиан еще раз крепко обнял Майлза и отстранился, когда тот похлопал его по спине. Потом хмуро отвернулся, но, повернув голову, успел увидеть, как его друг, обняв Кейко за талию, заходит в отправляющийся шаттл.

Кейко тоже обернулась, шевельнула губами: «Извини!» — и послала воздушный поцелуй.

Джулиан отбил поцелуй невидимой ракеткой, но тут же усмехнулся и великодушно помахал рукой. Майлз с Кейко помахали в ответ, а потом растворились в толпе других пассажиров на Баджор.

***

— Мне нужны запонки, — Джулиан хлопнул полоской латины о стойку ателье Гарака, — желательно с потайным отделением, чтобы можно было положить туда яд.

Гарак взглянул на латину, потом на гофрированный смокинг Джулиана.

— Вечер слишком ранний для убийства, вам не кажется?

— Ох, — мрачно пробормотал Джулиан, — я бы не подумал, что все случится так не вовремя. — Улыбка Гарака слегка его смягчила, но Джулиан тут же признал: — Просто… Майлз отправился на Баджор без меня! И не сказав мне! А я забронировал гололюкс на два часа, и Кварк не даст отменить заказ без штрафа, и я уже играл во все предыдущие серии «Джулиан Башир: секретный агент», а Майлз должен быть здесь и играть Сокола, мы бы наконец сразились и выяснили, где спрятаны сокровища. Вместе!

Гарак заглянул в поисках запонок в ящик стола.

— А-а-а, предательство друга и самодовольство узколобого бармена. Как, должно быть, душераздирающе! Несомненно, это безупречный мотив для двойного убийства. Уверен, констебль Одо проявит милосердие.

Джулиан фыркнул.

— Я не собираюсь никого убивать, Гарак. По крайней мере, никого настоящего. Пойду в гололюкс и поиграю, с Майлзом или без него. Конечно, я бы предпочел играть против реального человека, непредсказуемого, а не против компьютерного сценария — по идее, это социальная активность! Но что есть, то есть.

Он выхватил у Гарака из рук овальные запонки с ляпис-лазурью и стал пропихивать золотые стерженьки в отверстия на манжетах.

— В этой серии у злодея просто огромная роль! Майлз и правда давно ее дожидался. Мы оба дожидались. — Джулиан покончил с запонками, но от злости весь напрягся до предела. — Просто поверить не могу, что Майлз предпочтет смыться так надолго, и с кем-то другим, а ведь дай он мне хоть один чертов шанс, я бы мог его осчастливить!

Гарак едва слышно вздохнул. Джулиан косо взглянул на него, не понимая, чем это он так удручен. Обнаружив, что его раскрыли, Гарак тут же выдал улыбку — даже во взгляде, только вот полностью убедительной она не была.

— Надеюсь, вам понравится программа, доктор, — кивнув, произнес Гарак. — А если вам понадобится моя помощь, чтобы добыть настоящий яд… — Он умолк, и это прозвучало завлекательно.

Джулиан прищелкнул языком.

— Ты что, не возьмешь это? — Он еще на пару дюймов подтолкнул латину через стол.

— О, нет. Это подарок. — Гарак коснулся руки Джулиана и одновременно с прикосновением оттолкнул латину обратно. — Никто не заслуживает запонок с потайным отделением так, как вы.

Джулиан фыркнул, довольный, и медленно спрятал латину в карман. Глядя, как Гарак поворачивается спиной и начинает складывать ткань, он слегка приоткрыл рот.

— Гарак?..

— М-м-м?

Джулиан облизнул губы.

— Ты же не хочешь пойти поиграть со мной, правда?

Голубые глаза Гарака тут же поймали взгляд Джулиана.

— «Поиграть»?

— В гололюксе. Взять роль злодея.

— О, вряд ли. — Гарак небрежно отмахнулся. — Эта чудовищная кожанка будет отвратительно смотреться и испортит мне фигуру. А нашлепка на глаз… Ха! Разумеется, нет.

Джулиан с усмешкой наклонился над портняжным столом, опершись о столешницу локтями.

— А если ты сможешь сам выбрать костюм? Я тебя знаю; вряд ли ты станешь говорить или вести себя как должен бы Сокол. Можем притвориться, что ты… троюродный брат Сокола?

— И стать никем иным, как бледным подобием твоего любимого вымышленного соперника? Мой дорогой доктор! А говорили, что знаете меня.

— Ладно, пусть! Займи место Сокола в сюжете, но будь… не знаю… кардассианской фам фаталь? Кем-то твоего собственного изобретения.

Гарак заинтересовался, пусть и едва заметно.

— Могу я переименовать персонажа?

Джулиан закатил глаза.

— Да.

Гарак внезапно просиял.

— У меня как раз есть костюм! А теперь подождите немного, доктор, через минуту я буду готов.

Он поспешил вглубь магазина и начал рыться в шкафу с раздвижной дверью. Джулиан сунул руки в карманы и неторопливо последовал за ним, улыбаясь.

— И как же зовут твоего персонажа? — спросил он. — Придумал что-нибудь?

— Заставляет задуматься, сумеет ли универсальный переводчик передать все оттенки этого значения, — сказал Гарак, поднимая желанный наряд — что-то черное, объемное и сверкающее. В сторону Джулиана посыпались блики. — На Кардассии существует множество древних легенд об этом явлении: обманчивом духе незыблемого совершенства, имеющего обыкновение соблазнять… ну, скажем так, тех, кто стремится к подобному совершенству.

Джулиан ухмыльнулся, опустив голову, в то время как Гарак скрылся за красной шторой примерочной.

— И ты будешь им, верно? Абсолютным совершенством?

— Признаюсь, в какой-то степени эта концепция меня привлекает, — ответил Гарак и, закряхтев, стал раздеваться. Штора колыхнулась. — Однако, с учетом этого, мне куда сильнее грозит опасность быть соблазненным.

— Хорошо, что сказал, ведь я вовсе не собирался этого делать.

Гарак хихикнул.

— В кардассианских легендах это создание называется Эйдолон.

— Эйдолон? — Джулиан нахмурился. — Гарак, это греческое название. Означает… зеркало, отражение. От слова «эйдос», то есть, очертание или форма. Тот же корень, что и в слове «идол».

— Проклятые переводчики. И все же, должен признать: как же замечательно, что в наших культурах есть концепции настолько близкие, что возможна подобная ошибка.

— Ладно, в любом случае, для моего слуха это приятное имя. Эйдолон.

— Достойный соперник, как думаете?

Джулиан пожал плечами.

— Зависит от того, как ты выглядишь в этом платье.

— Это не платье, доктор.

Гарак отдернул занавеску и шагнул из примерочной. Весь темная, царственная красота: черный сверкающий мундир чуть выше колен с объемными у плеч рукавами в плотный рубчатый узор и разрезами на бедрах с обеих сторон, плотно обхватывающий талию и запястья, а еще обтягивающие брюки словно из змеиной кожи делали Гарака элегантным, как пантера, и смертоносным, как черная вдова. На фоне темного костюма и волос его бледное лицо и глаза практически светились; и то, как он держался, только дополняло образ — подбородок вниз, острый взгляд исподлобья, рука, все еще сжимающая штору.

— Это броня.

Джулиан сглотнул, недоумевая, когда это у него успело пересохнуть в горле и почему.

— Эт-то… Ты. — Он попытался улыбнуться, но вышла только ухмылка, и дышать было трудновато. — Гарак, ты потрясающе выглядишь.

— О, — небрежно отмахнулся Гарак. — Я знаю.

Он подошел к круглому зеркалу над полкой с косметикой и, пошарив за ним, извлек крохотную закрытую палетку. Макнул мизинцем в самую черную пудру, а затем слегка наклонился к зеркалу и, глядя в отражение, ярко подвел глаза.

Джулиан наблюдал, зачарованный.

— Сокол никогда бы так не сделал.

— И именно поэтому, мой дорогой доктор, — Гарак с треском захлопнул палетку и аккуратно опустил ее на портняжный стол, — этим вечером вам будет противостоять Эйдолон.

***

Интерес Гарака к смехотворным гололюксовым играм доктора в «секретного агента» начинался и заканчивался тем, что это давало ему предлог проводить с Джулианом время. Его не заботил ни сеттинг, ни потрясающая бессодержательность стандартных персонажей, ни тот факт, что каждая сюжетная линия была одновременно упрощенной и дурацкой.

Костюмы же, полагал Гарак, можно было пережить. Хотя бы потому, что как только Джулиан надевал смокинг, то начинал держаться с таким изяществом и обретал такую осанку, что словно излучал соблазн. Фантазийная ситуация предоставляла ему уверенность в себе, которой ему порой так не хватало в обычной жизни, и приводила к чудесным ситуациям — например, как в тот раз, когда он подстрелил Гарака в шею. Возвращаясь мыслями к той совместной игре, Гарак до сих пор ощущал тепло и тесноту в некоторых весьма интимных местах.

Чего Гарак не мог вынести, так это вполне конкретного существования тех, что Джулиан прозвал «девушками Башира».

Прекрасные, стройные, а прически их оставались восхитительными, невзирая на ветер или долгий плен. С глупыми именами, которые неизменно переводились с сексуальными отсылками. Их личные качества колебались между раздражающей компетентностью с отсутствием любых человеческих изъянов и полной бесхарактерностью — но и те, и другие женщины существовали лишь для того, чтобы их похитили, спасли, завоевали и немедленно отвели в постель. Иногда они гибли без всякой на то причины, и хотя Гарака вовсе не радовало, что подобные персонажи бесконечно возникают снова и снова, он скорее считал их смерть бессмысленными тратами. Платья сидели на них так великолепно.

Эйдолон, как несколько минут назад решил Гарак, станет «девушкой Башира» первого типа. Способным на все, умеющим предугадать потребности Джулиана, устраивать равно наслаждения и пытки — потому что, в конце концов, именно сложность злодея заставит Джулиана еще раз вернуться к игре. Сюжетные линии, проложенные его соперником, сшивали всю историю в сагу, достойную внимания. О да, Сокол был двуличным, но куда ему до Эйдолона. Джулиан неизбежно будет сражен самым обворожительным контрастом.

Исключая только то, что в данный момент Гарак стоял в плохо освещенной бирюзовой пещере, месте, которое считалось его укрытием — или склепом, — внимательно глядя на сеть, как их называл Джулиан, «телевизионных» экранов, и все сильнее злился от того, что видел, как изображение Джулиана проходит сквозь каждый черно-белый квадрат.

В этой истории злодей должен был отмечать передвижения агента Башира по средневековому замку. В бальном зале над укрытием продолжался пышный маскарад, но Гараку было плевать на то, как скачут разодетые в смокинги люди: его цель находилась двумя этажами выше, рука об руку с неуверенно бредущей худышкой. Смеясь, они вошли в спальню, скрывавшуюся за пределами доступа. В ней не было камер.

Сокол бы следил за дверью, ожидая подходящего момента сделать свой ход.

У Эйдолона не было подобного желания.

***

Гарак резко повернул филигранную ручку и ворвался в спальню, за которой наблюдал с мониторов. Шокированный появлением Гарака Джулиан замер у изножья кровати, его ладони обнимали лицо женщины с припухшими от поцелуев губами. Сама женщина взвизгнула от такого вмешательства и торопливо спряталась за Джулианом, который к этому моменту, осмелев, вздернул подбородок и возмущенно сверкал глазами.

— Тебе, — сказал он, — не полагалось здесь быть!

— Вам тоже, — с прохладцей отозвался Гарак и добавил, указав двумя пальцами в сторону женщины: — Охрана! Буду чрезвычайно обязан, если вы отведете нашу высокочтимую гостью обратно в бальный зал. Но прошу, — сказал он, — не причиняйте ей вреда.

Джулиан набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы возразить, и шагнул ближе, собираясь нанести удар, но Гарак крепко зафиксировал его руку и сообщил:

— Я всего лишь хочу вступить с вами в беседу, мистер Башир. Личную беседу, исключительно между нами.

Джулиан перевел взгляд с охранников на женщину, затем кивнул.

— Встретимся позднее, Буржуази.

Женщина со вздохом скользнула прочь, до последнего сжимая в пальцах его руку. Второе предплечье Джулиана продолжал сжимать Гарак. Когда охранники в шлемах вывели женщину из комнаты, он улыбнулся. У всех троих вместо личности зияла пустота, и теперь, когда их здесь больше не было, могла начаться настоящая игра…

Дверь в спальню захлопнулась. Эйдолон и агент Башир остались стоять, прижавшись друг к другу, их силуэты виднелись на фоне пыльных лучей заходящего летнего солнца — золотистый закат прошмыгнул меж тяжелых штор. Джулиан тяжело вздохнул — дважды, — а потом, ощерившись, вырвался из хватки.

— Подождать не мог? — возмущенно заявил он. — Чего тебе от меня нужно, Эйдолон? Именно ты пригласил меня сюда. Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я развлекся.

А, значит, доктору хотелось придерживаться сценария. Непредусмотренное появление Гарака, без сомнения, сдвинуло сценарий на добрых сорок минут, и это объясняло раздражение Джулиана — но признаков, что он хочет перезапустить игру заново, не было, несмотря на упущенную возможность отправиться в постель с фикцией по имени Буржуази. Джулиану хотелось продолжать.

Итак, они продолжат.

— Развлекли-и-ись? — Эйдолон фыркнул. — О, мой дорогой агент. Как вам известно, я некоторое время наблюдал за вашими похождениями и сейчас начинаю понимать, что ничто не доставляет вам большего удовольствия, чем  _ тесное _ противостояние со своим противником. Эта девушка… несущественна. Итак, я представляю вам себя. Скажите, — приглашающе спросил он и, сложив руки за спиной, начал мерить пушистый ковер сверкающими туфлями, — зачем вы на самом деле прибыли в замок Виверра?

— Ты же знаешь, зачем. Мне нужна полная карта и сокровище, к которому она ведет.

— Ах, да! — Гарак поднял палец. — Бриллиант… Второ-Хана?

— Торо-Хана, — мрачно поправил агент Башир, хотя и с намеком на мальчишескую улыбку Джулиана. — Я знаю, что сокровище скрыто здесь, Эйдолон, знаю, что ты его прячешь. Ты пригласил меня сюда, чтобы держать в поле зрения — чтобы я не мог его у тебя украсть.

— Напротив, агент. Мне неизвестно местонахождение бриллианта, так как у меня только половина карты. Но, как и вы, я подозреваю, что он находится в пределах замка и его территории. Я пригласил вас сюда, чтобы вы по моему поручению нашли бриллиант. Объединим усилия, агент, и с обеими половинами карты мы сможем найти сокровище и вернуть его полноправному владельцу.

Джулиан вздернул брови. Перед началом игры он тоже прочитал свою краткую персонализированную историю, но только сейчас осознал, какую именно роль Эйдолон должен был играть в его временной линии. Выбор был за агентом Баширом: объединиться с врагом и собрать карту или сделать все самому. Каждое решение меняло сюжет в любом количестве вариантов — внутри определенных параметров. Он мог искренне совершить неправильный выбор.

— Что случится, если я откажусь с тобой сотрудничать? — спросил Джулиан.

Гарак пожал плечами и поднял взгляд.

— В бальном зале есть одна весьма привлекательная наследница, которая может угодить в неприятности.

Джулиан напряг челюсть.

— Ты просил охранников не причинять ей вреда. А если ты ценишь собственную жизнь, то и ей не навредишь тоже. Ты говорил, она несущественна — для тебя так и есть. Для тебя она не представляет никакой ценности, кроме как рычага воздействия на меня. Потому что я могу достать этот бриллиант. Но вот в чем дело, Эйдолон. Как только в твои руки попадет что-то настолько ценное, не могу представить, чтобы ты это отдал, не говоря уж о том, чтобы вернул ценность эмиру, который с детства лишил тебя буквально всего.

О, он был хорош! Сочинял истории на лету так же легко, как и Гарак. Эйдолону была нужна предыстория, и Джулиан ее предоставил.

Гарак улыбнулся широко и лукаво, и тут же подыграл Джулиану:

— О, но вы совершенно правы.

— Серьезно?

— О да! Что за нужда мне в богатствах и сокровищах? Куда больше меня порадует возможность отомстить. С этим бриллиантом у меня будет рычаг влияния на эмира. В конце концов, именно так это работает. У меня есть то, чего отчаянно жаждет мой враг. И, чтобы это заполучить, он преклонится перед моей волей.

Агент Башир повернул голову, следя за тем, как Эйдолон шагает к окну. Гарак бросил взгляд на золотистые лужайки по обе стороны от покрытой гравием дорожки.

— И потому что я хочу твою половину карты, ты ожидаешь, что я преклонюсь перед тобой, — сказал Башир. — Верно?

— Так и есть, агент, — беззаботно отозвался Эйдолон. — Вы пытаетесь выяснить, что у меня за план, я оставляю то там, то сям намеки и ложь, пока вы не удостоверитесь в том, что именно я собираюсь делать. — Он обернулся и улыбнулся Джулиану, который, сунув руки в карманы, стоял, опираясь об один из столбов балдахина. — Достаточно будет сказать, агент, что мы можем всю ночь вести этот танец. Ответьте мне немедленно и, возможно, всю неприятную беготню мы сможем оставить на потом.

Джулиан уставился на Гарака.

— Если я соглашусь найти для тебя бриллиант, ты дашь Буржуази уйти, не причинив ей вреда?

— Конечно.

Джулиан бросил на Гарака долгий тяжелый взгляд, но затем, фыркнув, отвернулся.

— Прости, Эйдолон. Как бы ты ни был очарователен, как бы честно ты ни выглядел, я еще не выжил из ума, чтобы тебе довериться.

Гарак знакомо усмехнулся.

— А-а-а! Для вас еще есть надежда, агент.

Джулиан усмехнулся, но постарался скрыть ухмылку за стоицизмом его персонажа.

— Благодарю за предложение. Но, думаю, я лучше найду сокровище сам.

— Вы упускаете блестящую возможность, агент. — Гарак подошел ближе и выбросил вперед раскрытую ладонь. — Присоединись ко мне, и я отдам тебе мою половину карты. И, быть может, если вам повезет, вы сможете дожить до утра.

— Как насчет того, чтобы… — Джулиан выхватил из заднего кармана брюк серебряный кинжал и направил его в сторону Гарака, — ты отдал мне свою часть карты, а именно я оставлю тебя в живых.

Гарак вскинул обе руки в наигранном предложении сдаться.

— Как трогательно! Кто бы мог подумать, все, чем я разозлил вас — это взорвал вашу штаб-квартиру!

Конечно, Гарак это придумал, отвечая на любезность — проработку его предыстории.

Джулиан остался невозмутим и отозвался с ядом в голосе:

— И ликвидировал все улики против себя. Ты хладнокровный сорвиголова, Эйдолон.

— Таков уж я.

Один глубокий вдох — Гарак метнулся как молния и выхватил кинжал из руки Джулиана. Тот задохнулся и деревянно застыл, когда Гарак прижал холодный металл лезвия к его горлу. Глаза Джулиана потемнели. Он пробормотал:

— Можешь угрожать мне сколько угодно. Но кое-чего ты не знаешь: первый фрагмент карты был уничтожен. Он сохранился только в моей памяти. Так что ты мне ничего не сделаешь. Я слишком дорог для тебя, чтобы просто разбрасываться.

Гарак довольно просиял, зная, что Джулиан должен был откуда-то почерпнуть эти «знания». Приятно было думать, что он взял это из какого-то реального примера.

— Действительно, дорог, — сказал Эйдолон. — Но поверьте… это не пустые угрозы.

Взмахнув рукой, он метнул кинжал в сторону окна, и тот по рукоять застрял в красном яблоке. И Гарак, и Джулиан уставились на вазу с фруктами, стоявшую на комоде.

Гарак подошел, взял пронзенное яблоко и, нежно сжав его кончиками пальцев, отрезал кусочек.

— Хороший нож, — задумчиво произнес он, выдергивая бледный ломтик. — У вас утонченный вкус насчет оружия. Какая жалость, что он не распространяется на любовниц.

Он поднес дольку и кинжал к губам Джулиана.

— Я не голоден, — ровным голосом ответил тот, не отводя взгляда.

Пожав плечами, Гарак сунул ломтик себе в рот. Еда была голографической, бесполезной, только для визуального эффекта, но он все же прожевал и проглотил, глядя Джулиану в глаза.

Он предлагающе развернул кинжал рукоятью к Джулиану. Тот принял оружие.

— Вы назвали меня сорвиголовой, — напомнил Гарак. Он выронил яблоко, и оно укатилось под кровать.

Джулиана сбил с толку отвлекающий маневр, но он перевел дыхание и снова настроился. Шагнул ближе и прижал лезвие к неожиданно задрожавшему горлу Гарака.

— Теперь, — сказал Джулиан, — я буду предельно ясен. Я хочу, чтобы ты предоставил мне свою половину карты и девушку — невредимую. Так, чтобы все прояснить: ни при каких обстоятельствах я не стану твоим сообщником. Дай мне что я прошу, или — прощай, Эйдолон!

Гарак встретил взгляд Джулиана. Такой пронзительный. Пылающий радостью. Джулиан был полностью поглощен игрой, а к этому моменту Гарак тоже вошел в роль и расслабился — что сделало его уязвимым.

— Вряд ли эта сделка стоит рукопожатия, — промурлыкал Эйдолон. — Думаю, мой ответ — твердое «нет».

Джулиан ударил — ребром ладони по горлу Гарака. Тот закашлялся, схватившись за шею, но взмах его руки вышиб нож из пальцев Джулиана. Безоружный, но не беззащитный, Джулиан ударил локтем ему в живот — но Гарака спас плотный мундир. Он не шутил, когда назвал его броней, и весело хмыкнул.

Когда Джулиан развернулся для удара, Гарак ткнул его основанием ладони в солнечное сплетение, но его руку отбили быстрым движением. Нога обвила его колено и дернула…

Два толчка — и Гарак очутился на полу, но, только приземлившись, он сбил Джулиана с ног сильной подсечкой. Грохнувшись, Джулиан вскрикнул, а потом, застонав, сжался в комок и обнял пострадавшую лодыжку.

Ликующе рявкнув, Гарак бросился на Джулиана и прижал его к полу лицом вниз, уже не впервые радуясь, что его веса хватит удержать человека. Особенно такого худого, как Джулиан, хотя тот любил извиваться, а локти у него были острыми, и — о, да! — он был генетически усовершенствован. Он стряхнул Гарака, как регалианская черепаха сбрасывает панцирь. Гарак обнаружил, что его прижали к полу, держа локоть у горла. Красивое смуглое лицо смотрело на него сверху вниз. Как восхитительно!

— Это ты упускаешь блистательную возможность, Эйдолон, — выдохнул агент Башир, его голос слегка срывался после драки. — Отдай карту, и обещаю тебя пощадить.

— Может, вы и обворожительны, — мурлыкнул Эйдолон, — и выглядите честным…

Он вытянул шею, приглашая агента сжать ее в пальцах. Если бы! Желание пылало в Гараке, и он тут же решил: ни за что нельзя упускать возможность дать Джулиану себя коснуться. Гараку нравился словесный спарринг, но перевести конфликт в физическую плоскость — прекрасное развлечение.

— Я еще не выжил из ума, чтобы поверить вам на слово.

Агент Башир улыбнулся, слегка смягчившись и поняв, что ситуация патовая. Он очевидно не собирался убивать Гарака, даже не притворялся, что пытается, потому что он был важен для сюжета. Вместо этого Джулиан откинулся назад и дал Гараку снова взять над собой верх; сжав пальцами горло, Гарак с силой толкнул его к изножью кровати и прижал за шею.

В ухо Джулиану полился горячий, смертоносный шепот:

— Уверен, агент, вам уже стало ясно, — Гарак выдернул шнур с кисточкой, обвивавший тяжелую штору балдахина, — что я пригласил вас не для того, чтобы просить вашей поддержки. — Одной рукой он выровнял шнур, а второй — завел руки Джулиана назад, за тяжелый деревянный столб, на котором держался балдахин. — Я пригласил вас сюда не только для поиска сокровищ, или же ради побрякушек, чтобы шантажировать ими врагов. — Он сильно дернул, чтобы Джулиан не попытался высвободиться, и одним взмахом шнура перевязал его запястья: достаточно крепко, чтобы они не выскользнули, но не настолько, чтобы передавить кровоток, — а затем завязал веревку, чтобы та не ослабла.

Гарак опустился ниже, устроившись на вытянутых ногах Джулиана: одно колено опиралось о деревянный пол, колено второй ноги приподнято. Мягко провел пальцами по его щеке и подбородку. Джулиан изумленно заморгал.

— Я пригласил вас сюда, — сказал Гарак, — потому что именно вас я и хотел.

***

В тот момент, когда Буржуази под конвоем выпроводили из комнаты, Джулиан немедленно утратил всякую надежду на возможность сегодня развлечься. Конечно, тогда это очень разочаровало, но вскоре Гарак привнес в игру достаточно головокружительной энергетики, так что Джулиана это вскоре перестало волновать. Ярости и физически ощутимого напряжения между собой и своим противником — этого ему хотелось едва не сильнее, чем секса с Буржуази.

Гарак в роли Эйдолона привнес в ощущения кое-что новое, такое, чего никогда не делал Сокол. Что-то электрическое. Находиться с ним в одной комнате и вести беседу было словно стоять посреди тучи молний.

А затем Гарак взял и привязал Джулиана к кровати, совершенно неожиданно, и внезапно во всем этом зародилась похоть — в Джулиане, в воздухе, в Гараке. Живот пронзило статическим разрядом. Между бедрами запульсировало. Сердце колотилось, и не только из-за драки. Из-за физического контакта — да. Из-за взгляда Гарака — голодного! — боже, да. И того, как он говорил…

Что он имел в виду?

«Именно вас я и хотел».

Джулиан попытался заглянуть Гараку в глаза, на мгновение его дыхание сбилось.

— Чт… Что у меня такого, чего тебе так нужно?

Гарак слабо улыбнулся.

— Чего у вас такого нет, вот правильный вопрос.

Джулиан уставился на него в упор.

— Объяснись!

На несколько мгновений Гарак задумался, а когда заговорил, его голос прозвучал нежно. Кончиками пальцев он заправил выбившийся локон Джулиана обратно в прическу.

— Я… вырос на историях. «Эйдолон» был моей любимой сказкой. Мифическое создание из тьмы и света, приманивающее низших существ своим непререкаемым совершенством. Создание, созданное для поклонения.

Гарак снова погладил его по подбородку; костяшки пальцев коснулись гортани, а когда Джулиан сглотнул, Гарак, без сомнения, это почувствовал. Джулиан был в ужасе — и в полном восторге от собственного ужаса. О, как здорово, когда тебя заставляют трястись от страха! Джулиан крепче сдвинул ноги, пытаясь сдержать прилив того, что, как он понял, было возбуждением.

— Я использую этот псевдоним вполне иронически, видите ли, — продолжал Эйдолон, полностью сосредоточив на Джулиане немигающий голубой взгляд. — Может, это удивит вас, но я несовершенный, незаконченный человек. Я это знаю. И еще я могу понять, когда вижу равного себе. Вы, дорогой Джулиан, мое… отражение. Мой наивысший идеал. Разве вы не видите? Вы не можете быть совершенным. И любой из тех, кого стоит знать, тоже. Вас можно сделать уязвимым. Заставить поддаться мне. И только у меня есть власть сбросить вас с пьедестала раз и навсегда. И тогда… победа моя.

Джулиан сосредоточил всю силу взгляда на глазах Гарака, отчаянно пытаясь понять, сколько во всем этом было игры, а сколько — реальности. Гарак играл более последовательно, но, возможно, он задавался тем же вопросом.

— Вы связаны, — ровно произнес он, — и полностью в моей власти. Что же будет дальше, агент? Дадите ли вы мне все, чего я так желаю?

***

Джулиан очевидно не понимал. Не осознавал, насколько сильно его желают. Рот приоткрыт, большие выразительные глаза распахнуты шире, чем должны бы у агента Башира. Невинность Джулиана проступала сквозь маску.

— Т… ты хочешь?..

— Карту, — без всякой надежды ответил Гарак, не желая слишком приоткрывать завесу над правдой. — Сдавайтесь, агент. Опишите мне карту по памяти, и, может, мы назовем это ничьей.

— …ох.

Неужели на лице Джулиана проступило разочарование, или Гараку это показалось? Опущенные плечи, ровно сомкнутый невыразительный рот… Действительно? Он и правда хотел, чтобы Гарак хотел его?

Может, есть еще шанс надавить посильнее?

— Скажите мне, — снова начал Гарак, подобрав нож и осторожно приставив его к горлу Джулиана — так, что тот был вынужден приподнять подбородок, — и я отпущу вас… вместе с подругой.

— Как щедро с твоей стороны, — едко отозвался Джулиан. — И ведь это будет стоить мне только лишь принципиальности.

Гарак фыркнул.

— Принципиальности! И этого мне говорит человек, привязанный к стойке балдахина, с врагом, устроившимся у него на коленях!

Джулиан хмыкнул, блеснув глазами.

— Раз уж ты об этом…

Колено тут же врезалось Гараку в пах, и Гарак недовольно зашипел, сильно прижав лезвие к коже Джулиана. Тот выпрямился, приоткрыв губы — удивляясь, что нападение не произвело ожидаемого эффекта.

— Как печально, — процедил Гарак. — Видите ли, я, в отличие от вас, не настолько уязвим в этом смысле.

Джулиан изучал его. Левый глаз. Правый. Выжидая чего-то.

— О? — воскликнул он с любопытством, перевел взгляд на губы Гарака, потом обратно. — Сомневаюсь, что вы осмелитесь это доказать.

Осмелится ли Гарак?

Джулиан прикусил нижнюю губу, на его лице застыли страх и предвкушение.

Итак, Гарак решился.

Он скользнул рукой по внутренней стороне бедер, заставив Джулиана захлебнуться воздухом — а потом еще раз, когда сжал пальцами его гениталии прямо сквозь брюки. Выражение лица Джулиана колебалось между потрясением и отчаянием, но расстроенным он точно не выглядел — уже что-то. Его колени еще немного раздвинулись.

— Вам больно? — спросил Гарак, сжав пальцы достаточно, чтобы Джулиан всхлипнул и дернул бедрами навстречу руке. — Мужчины ведь такие нежные создания, так ведь?

Он отпустил Джулиана, давая восстановиться — тот тяжело дышал, глядя в потолок, облизывал и без того мокрые губы, на его милом лице царила неуверенность.

— Й… я…

У Джулиана не получалось даже составить слова в предложение. Они настолько далеко ушли от сценария, что Гарак понятия не имел, что делать дальше — все катилось в неизвестность, как и в реальной жизни. Гарак даже задавался вопросом, не остановил ли компьютер любые другие фоновые процессы, пока они не вернутся к тому, что, по идее, должны были делать. Определенно не это!

— Агент. — Гарак коснулся щеки Джулиана кинжалом, приложив его плашмя, так, чтобы Джулиан взглянул на него. — Я освобожу вас, только расскажите о карте.

Джулиан явно думал об этом. В метафорическом смысле им обоим было ясно, что Гарак спрашивает, хочет ли Джулиан, чтобы его развязали. Можно было вернуться к сценарию, к игре, как она была задумана. Продолжить баловство на равных условиях. Никакого Гарака на коленях у Джулиана, никаких вылазок на неизведанную территорию.

Но Джулиан облизнул припухшие губы и пробормотал низким, горловым голосом:

— Ничего я тебе не выдам.

Итак, Гарак продолжил давить, схватив Джулиана за волосы и сжав их в пригоршне.

— Я могу причинить вам боль. — Он горячо дохнул Джулиану в щеку. В животе у Гарака что-то перевернулось от такой концентрации телесного тепла. — Агент, я выведаю эту информацию у вас так или иначе. Облегчите свою участь и говорите!

— Иди к черту, Эйдолон.

Гарак хихикнул, чувствуя, как по всему телу прокатывается волна возбуждения. Джулиану этого хотелось. Хотелось полностью погрузиться в неизведанную тайну импровизированных касаний.

— Ах вы беззаботное мелкое чудовище, — прошипел Гарак ему на ухо.

— О-о-о, таким я тебе и нравлюсь, — поддразнил его Джулиан, в его голосе слышалась улыбка.

— Может, вы и правы. — Гарак сдвинулся назад ровно настолько, чтобы они могли посмотреть друг другу в глаза. Зрачки Джулиана были расширены. Одного взгляда вниз было достаточно, чтобы подтвердить подозрение — их близость возбуждала не только Гарака. Ширинка на брюках Джулиана слегка приподнялась. — Но по крайней мере сейчас вы у меня есть.

Мгновение они не сводили друг с друга глаз: долгое пугающее мгновение, где все казалось таким настоящим, таким неподдельным. Но это все была игра, не так ли? Джулиану так сильно хотелось играть, что он позволил ситуации развернуться как душе пожелается, он даже позволил Гараку получить преимущество, ради развлечения, конечно. Но Гарак знал, что тут может крыться большее — это мог быть единственный шанс получить желаемое. А во взаимном стремлении к приятной компании Джулиан мог ему это позволить.

Гарак опустил кинжал на меховой ковер и снова поднес опустевшую руку к горлу Джулиана. С мучительной неторопливостью он развязал его бабочку, оставив оба конца свободно болтаться.

Он проверял, его пальцы пробежались по кадыку Джулиана — такому твердому, и такой хрупкой гортани под кожей. Джулиан продолжал невозмутимо смотреть на Гарака, только глаза его потемнели.

Не видя и не слыша возражений, Гарак положил ладонь ему на шею и крепко стиснул. Джулиан даже не моргнул, продолжая смотреть Гараку в глаза даже когда тот склонился над ним, едва не касаясь своим носом его. Дыхание Джулиана едва ощутимо коснулось его губ.

Гарак сжимал пальцы семь… восемь… девять секунд, затем разжал. Джулиан судорожно втянул воздух, и в его взгляде наконец проступила уязвимость.

— Так вы скажете мне? — спросил Гарак. — Предупреждаю: я буду спрашивать, пока вы не расскажете.

Джулиан скрипнул зубами и уставился на него в упор.

— Не скажу, Эйдолон.

— Хм-м-м. — Гарак взглянул на Джулиана с гордостью. — Интересно, как же хорошо вы сможете держаться под пыткой? Молча перенося все это? Или станете кричать, умоляя меня о пощаде?

Во взгляде Джулиана мелькнуло опасение, и Гараку это понравилось. Легкий страх великолепно шел Джулиану.

— Я не собираюсь ничего тебе выдавать! — с вызовом и напором заявил Джулиан.

«Ах, если бы вы только знали, как много уже выдали мне, — подумал Гарак. — Может, и знаете».

— Какая жалость, — мягко сообщил Гарак своему пленнику, подбирая нож и щекоча кончиком едва заметную щетину, — заставлять меня портить нечто настолько прелестное.

Губы Джулиана разжались, изо рта вырвался легкий выдох. Джулиан медленно моргнул, возможно, наслаждаясь угрожающим комплиментом. Возможно, возбуждаясь тем, что произойдет следом. Возможно, от испуга. А может, все вместе взятое.

— Опять же. — Гарак повернул голову — и нож, острие скользнуло по мягкой глотке, следуя за кадыком. — Гораздо большей жалостью окажется, если я так и не узнаю, что происходит с вами, если вас… разоблачить.

Он срезал с белой рубашки Джулиана верхнюю пуговицу, и тот замер. Пуговица ударилась о дальнюю стену и ускакала с дробным стуком, который постепенно стих.

— У вас будет множество возможностей, агент Башир. Возможностей рассказать мне все и покончить с этим.

Зрительный контакт. Упрямый взгляд Джулиана.

— Нет? — Гарак улыбнулся. Еще одна пуговица с щелчком улетела прочь.

— Жаль, — сказал Джулиан, — портить что-то настолько прелестное. Это была хорошая рубашка.

Комплимент. Довольно милый.

Гарак улыбнулся.

— Уверен, тот, кто сшил ее вам, с радостью сошьет новую.

Обещание. Оно заставило Джулиана улыбнуться в ответ, прежде чем сдержать реакцию.

Минус еще одна пуговица.

Джулиан судорожно вздохнул, растянув губы и опустив взгляд — бедра дергались бесцельно, ягодицы сдвинулись на дюйм по деревянному полу. О, ему это нравилось. Гараку было очевидно, что Джулиану это нравилось. Он хотел, чтобы его коснулись снова. Может, отсутствие касаний сойдет за пытку — как и насилие? Джулиан был сейчас двумя людьми одновременно, и оба хотели разного.

И Эйдолон, и Гарак, тем не менее, хотели одного. Последняя пуговица скрылась под кроватью, и серые кардассианские руки распахнули рубашку, обнажая великолепный, светло-коричневый торс Джулиана. Черные брюки с высокой талией прикрывали пупок, но Гарак мгновенно расстегнул их двумя пальцами, обнажив волосы на лобке. Густые, темные, они разделялись на кудряшки прямо над резинкой трусов. Очень хотелось погрузить в них пальцы, но Гарак устоял. Еще слишком рано.

Джулиан слабо задрожал и заерзал бедрами. Он старался не толкаться пахом Гараку в ладонь, боясь выдать свое желание. Как будто явная эрекция уже его не выдала.

— Я могу сделать с вами все… что пожелаю, — осторожно произнес Гарак. — А вы можете сопротивляться. Или сказать то, что мне хочется знать.

Джулиан зарычал — по-настоящему.

— Зачем ты вообще спрашиваешь? Ты же не собираешься…

Гарак резко прижал руку к горлу Джулиана и снова сжал пальцы, крепко, удушающе. И, оскалив зубы, прорычал ему прямо в лицо:

— Я не потерплю от вас подобной дерзости, агент! Умеете быть вежливым? Говорите со мной как с равным! Спустись с пьедестала, маленькая нектарница, к нам, червям, ползай вместе с остальными!

Он мгновенно разжал пальцы, и Джулиан, дрожа и развевая рот, набрал полную грудь воздуха. В его глазах пылала ярость, но отступать он не стал.

— Тебе меня не сломать.

— О, но позвольте попробовать, — промурлыкал Гарак и сжал в руке его челюсть, заставляя надуть губы, оставляя на коже бледные пятна. — Я попробую с таким удовольствием.

Джулиан цапнул Гарака за руку, и тот ответил новым удушающим приемом. На этот раз он заставил Джулиана полностью откинуть голову назад, упершись макушкой в столб, и широко раскрыть рот, пытаясь захватить хоть немного воздуха. Гарак одним глазом следил за торопливым пульсом на его шее — вена вздрагивала в такт. Джулиан все еще напрягался, но потом дважды моргнул, Гарак воспринял это как признак паники и разжал хватку.

Джулиан тут же стал хватать ртом воздух, но в его глазах все еще горело желание. Выждав минуту, он слегка расслабился и прошептал:

— Нахуй тебя.

«Нахуй меня».

Гарак взял Джулиана за горло и, стиснув его в руке, укусил за обнаженное плечо — сердце заколотилось от бездумной радости. Гарак откинулся назад, чтобы рассмотреть Джулиана получше: тот задергался, извиваясь у него между ног, пристально глядя на Гарака широко раскрытыми глазами. Его так охватила похоть, что вокруг зрачков едва виднелась тонкая полоска радужки. Все еще держа Джулиана за горло, Гарак осторожно опустил свободную руку ниже и сжал возбужденный, твердый член, чувствуя жар через ткань белья.

Джулиан наклонил голову, надеясь высвободить шею из крепкой хватки, поэтому Гарак выпустил его и дал вдохнуть. Но на выдохе Джулиан громко застонал от удовольствия, хотя тут же замолчал, чтобы не выбиться из образа. По идее, ему не должно было это нравиться.

Гарак все еще поглаживал возбужденный член Джулиана, и его губы раздвинулись в, как ему хотелось надеяться, властной усмешке.

Джулиан задрожал, глядя, как Гарак двигает рукой. Как нащупывает головку сквозь ткань. Как дразняще сжимает. Джулиан яростно задергался, наморщив лоб, и попытался стряхнуть Гарака.

— Слезь с меня! — рявкнул он.

Гарак отпрянул, подняв руки — вдруг он зашел слишком далеко? Но Джулиан заколебался, и его взгляд смягчился.

— Я… я не скажу тебе… о карте.

Столько лет метафорического общения, а теперь, когда это было действительно важно, Гарак не мог отличить правду от лжи. Его настигло собственное проклятье — он сам научил Джулиана тому, как ложь может одновременно быть и не быть правдивой, и теперь тот мог виртуозно балансировать между правдой и вымыслом. Гарак не мог понять, чего именно хочется Джулиану, а для догадок ситуация была слишком деликатной. Один неверный ход — и он может потерять лучшего друга.

Набравшись храбрости, Джулиан выпрямился.

— Делай со мной что хочешь, Эйдолон, — огрызнулся он. — Д… делай мне больно. — Его голос задрожал и ослаб. — Заставляй меня умолять… — Казалось, Джулиан вот-вот растает от желания. — Но я не выдам тебе ничего… по своему желанию. Придется з… заставить силой. Пока… я буду сопротивляться.

Гарак для проверки коснулся его шеи, и Джулиан поднял голову, давая ему это сделать. Закрыв глаза, ожидая, что его схватят.

Вместо этого Гарак наклонился и поцеловал Джулиана в щеку.

Тот втянул в себя воздух в легком вздохе.

Их взгляды встретились; Гарак решил не выказывать смущения, вместо этого проявил ярость.

— Вы так легко поймали меня на удочку, но вы, мерзкий лакомый кусочек, понятия не имеете, на что я способен. Это ваш последний шанс, агент. Самый последний. Расскажите, будьте так любезны, о карте — или я сделаю еще один шаг. И, уверяю, я могу быть… весьма требовательным.

Агент Башир опустил глаза и прикусил губу, стараясь не выказать усмешки. Когда он поднял голову, во взгляде пылала ненависть.

Он ведь не собирался сдаваться, верно? Не выйдет из образа, даже если… Даже если любовник, который уложит его в постель, совсем не в его вкусе, по крайней мере в плане внешности. Но во всех прочих смыслах Гарак был девушкой Башира. Единственной, которая заботит дорогого доктора. Единственной, которая имеет значение.

Эйдолон, однако, для всех был вполне себе врагом, и Гарак радовался, что хотя бы в одном отношении отличается от своего персонажа. Меньше всего ему хотелось совершать над Джулианом насилие. Играть с ним было сплошным блаженством — они этим и занимались со дня их знакомства, — но если доктору не хотелось прикосновений, то Гарак не мог себя заставить даже изобразить подобное.

Но вроде бы… Джулиан и правда этого хотел.

Он не стал сопротивляться, когда Гарак для пробы снова сжал его промежность. Член под звезднофлотским бельем напрягся, а вместе с дыханием изо рта вырвался стон. Джулиану хотелось.

— Так тому и быть, — сказал Эйдолон.

Гарак развязал запястья Джулиана и, взяв за лацканы, поставил его на ноги. Джулиан попытался вырваться из хватки, но Гарак изо всех сил сжал его руки, потом сорвал с его одежду, отшвырнув обрывки, а затем уперся коленом в поясницу, заставляя Джулиана упасть лицом вниз на изножье кровати.

***

Джулиан зарычал в матрац и задергался на роскошном покрывале, изображая сопротивление, но давая при этом Гараку поверить, что тот сильнее. Если честно, они были вполне равны по силе. Каждый рывок мышц, каждый сильный удар посылали по телу Джулиана искрящуюся волну удовольствия. К его радости, это заняло почти минуту — яростную, жестокую минуту пыхтения и борьбы всем телом, — но Гарак дотащил Джулиана до середины кровати и прижал к матрацу.

Придержав ноги Джулиана коленями, чтобы тот не дергался, Гарак вздернул его голые руки вверх и сильно потянул. Джулиан позволил это сделать, с облегчением поняв, что скрыть отчаянное возбуждение можно просто отвернувшись от Гарака. Сила его прикосновений и боль, которую они причиняли, сводила с ума. Одного веса Гарака на бедрах хватало, чтобы слезы брызнули из глаз. А член теперь просто пульсировал от возбуждения! Предэякулят горячо брызнул в трусы, все тело жаждало толкнуться во что-то — в матрац или в руку. Или в Гарака.

Изголовье кровати было сделано из резных деревянных столбиков, и Гарак споро привязал Джулиана к одному из них. Шнур от балдахина был блестящим и скользким, но пара хороших рывков, и запястья Джулиана надежно зафиксировались. Джулиан взглянул на крепления, и по его телу прокатилась головокружительная волна предвкушения. Гарак связал его! Привязал, чтобы заняться сексом! О боже!

Когда Гарак выпустил его, Джулиан снова начал лягаться и перекатываться, тяжело дыша, и попытался вырваться, но кровать была изготовлена из цельного дерева и даже не скрипнула. Бросив отчаянный взгляд влево, он увидел Гарака, который стоял у кровати и с легкой улыбкой разглядывал плоды своих трудов. Джулиан прижался бедрами к кровати — вдруг в золотистом свете, лившемся из окна, Гарак заметит очевидные признаки возбуждения?

К этому моменту брюки наполовину сползли с Джулиана, и Гарак нежно освободил его от этого бремени, сняв заодно трусы, обувь и носки. Джулиан умудрился лягнуть его пару раз, но крепкая, жесткая хватка на лодыжках остановила его.

Охваченный ослепляющим, каким-то нутряным и темным удовольствием от того, что его держат насильно, Джулиан задохнулся и застонал, уткнувшись лицом между болезненно растянутых бицепсов.

Гарак и правда его хотел. Хотел сделать с ним всякое. Даже если просто ради игры, факт оставался фактом: все происходило в самом деле. Душу Джулиана охватили счастливое волнение и дрожь. Волны возбуждения заполонили живот, и потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не раздвинуть ноги и не начать умолять трахнуть его немедленно. Напротив, Джулиан крепче сдвинул их, наслаждаясь притворством. Если Гараку хочется его выебать, придется бороться за это удовольствие.

***

С этого ракурса Гарак мог всласть полюбоваться на прекрасные, округлые ягодицы Джулиана. Он лежал, растянутый вдоль кровати, шевелил лопатками, вздрагивая напряженными до предела мышцами бедер. Глубоко дышал, издавая на выдохе слабые звуки.

— Теперь вы мой, — сказал Эйдолон, выпустив ступни агента и взъерошив волосы на его ноге. — Всякое сопротивление… повлечет за собой дальнейшие страдания с вашей стороны. Предлагаю вам сдать — или информацию, или тело.

Джулиан глухо заворчал в подушку и напряг ягодицы, поджав пальцы ног. Он задыхался, и стонал, и вращал запястьями, пытаясь ослабить узлы, снова и снова.

— Ты от меня… — тяжелое дыхание, — ничего не получишь.

— В таком случае, тело.

Гарак начал раздеваться, не сводя с Джулиана взгляда. Как чудесно. Какая нужда в карте, когда сокровище — вот оно, как спелый плод, который нужно только сорвать?

Однако же его сильно тревожило, что завладеть Джулианом — как он и хотел — можно было только под предлогом… ну, изнасилования. Неужели Гарак завел его в ловушку, из-за которой стало казаться, что только так они смогут насладиться друг другом? Через призму выдумки? Или же Джулиан так глубоко вовлекся в игру и в роль, которую стремился играть и в реальной жизни, что теперь для него было возможно изменить привычному типажу любовников только под угрозой принуждения?

И что же говорит о самом Гараке тот факт, что его соблазнил подобный сценарий?

Ничего, решил он. Ничего жестокого в том, чтобы получать удовольствие. Если Джулиан сказал «да», тогда и Гарак не хотел говорить «нет». Ему хотелось любить дорогого друга так, как будет позволено.

Только… почему же, почему это не может быть по-настоящему?

Гарак не мог позволить себе роскоши допытываться об ответе. Придется считать, что это и есть настоящее. 

Голый и босой, он опустился на колени в изножье кровати и подполз к своей добыче. Коснулся задницы. Джулиан, теплый и податливый вначале, немедленно вырвался — горячий, яростный, — но Гарак схватил его за талию и снова перетащил в центр кровати, наклонился, целуя плечи.

— Как вы прекрасны, агент.

— Ты и сам ничего, — отозвался агент Башир. — Не считая разве что когтей, которые ты вонзил в мое бедро.

— Всего лишь предосторожность, — сказал Эйдолон, осторожно опустившись на тело Джулиана, устроил бедра на выпуклостях ягодиц и прижался теснее. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы такой живчик вывернулся и ускользнул от меня, правда?

Половой орган Гарака давно уже показался из внутренней полости, но кончик уже не блестел; предэякулят впитался тканью одежды, которой Гарак так долго прикрывался. Как бы Джулиан ни жаждал агрессии, Гарак сомневался, что ему понравится трахаться насухую. Он огляделся, но ни одного подходящего сосуда не увидел. Возможно, Джулиан никогда не нуждался ни в чем подобном, ложась в постель с голографическими женщинами.

Гарак вздохнул и уткнулся головой Джулиану в спину, не обращая внимания на отчаянное бормотанье.

— Компьютер, — произнес он отстраненно, — реплицированный лубрикант для личного пользования.

Послышался писк, а затем из спиралевидного потока светящихся электронов рядом с Гараком появился флакон с лиловой жидкостью.

— Прошу прощения, дорогой, — пробормотал Гарак себе под нос. — Так было нужно.

Рявкнув, Джулиан дернулся в сторону и попытался снова лягнуть его.

— Не знаю, о чем ты, Эйдолон. Или давай покончим с этим, или выметайся и оставь меня в покое!

Гарак хмыкнул, надеясь, что его простили за выпадение из роли. И все же он ощущал смутное неудобство, которое, как только он опознал в нем грусть, тут же разрослось: Джулиан не собирался признавать в нем никого, кроме «Эйдолона», оставляя Гарака один на один с реальностью того, чем они собирались заниматься.

Тем не менее, вряд ли было уместно об этом рассуждать — иначе желанная возможность для Гарака схлопнется. Он вылил смазку на пальцы, сидя верхом у Джулиана на бедрах, чтобы тот не дергался.

Между подготовительными вздохами Гарак напоминал себе, что ситуация специфическая, и все это — лишь фантазия. Он не собирался на самом деле насиловать Джулиана. И все же это причиняло боль — что они всего лишь играют, при этом еще и жестоко. Так что Гарак напомнил себе, что все происходит взаправду, они оба жаждали близости.

Почему же это не помогало?

Но, когда Джулиан выжидающе заерзал, с нетерпением ожидая, когда же его подвергнут насилию, все смятение осталось в стороне. Действительно, не стоило обманывать его ожидания. Итак, пока Джулиан крепко сжимал ягодицы, Гарак, закусив губу, осторожно ввел между ними один, затем второй палец.

Джулиан слабо вскрикнул, расслабился и раздвинул ноги, явно прося о большем. Он дал Гараку несколько секунд — смазать его отверстие. В ответ на каждое прикосновение раздавались прерывистые, возбужденные вздохи, а когда Гарак начал массировать его пальцем, Джулиан начал едва заметно толкаться бедрами в матрац.

Но затем он снова начал сопротивляться, изумив Гарака — сколько же у него энергии?

— Успокойтесь, агент, иначе вы измотаетесь еще до того, как мы начнем.

— Если тебе без разницы, я бы лучше не начинал, — огрызнулся Джулиан.

Гарак не смог заставить себя улыбнуться. Он понимал, что Джулиан говорит это не просто так. Это игра. Это роль. Джулиану хотелось, чтобы Гарак принуждал его, трогал без согласия. Но слышать это было болезненно. Слова пронзили Гарака до нежного, печального местечка внутри, как нож — сердцевину яблока, и застряли там, тяжелые и ядовитые.

Сглотнув, Гарак справился с дискомфортом. Он сидел, не двигаясь, пока надежно не придавил Джулиана к кровати. Затем взялся за одно из его бедер и отодвинул его от второго с достаточной силой, чтобы оставить бледные следы на обычно темной коже. Джулиан пыхтел и рычал, словно животное в клетке, выгибал спину, наклонял голову, пытаясь вывернуться.

Его отверстие было готово, влажное, отлично видное, достаточно близкое, чтобы Гарак мог погрузиться в него в любой момент — бери и пользуйся.

Но он не хотел. Не хотел! Не так!

Гарак прижался щекой к спине Джулиана и уставился немигающим взглядом на запертую дверь спальни.

Не чувствуя пока никаких перемен в его настроении, Джулиан еще несколько секунд сопротивлялся, но затем, поколебавшись, замер под Гараком и медленно выдохнул.

Несколько мгновений прошли в полной тишине. Джулиан затаил дыхание, а Гарак сдерживал эмоции, но ни один из них не шевельнулся и не издал ни звука.

Без особой уверенности Гарак погладил Джулиана по бедру и нежно поцеловал в спину. Именно так ему и хотелось. Нежно… и с любовью. Какое же он разочарование для всей кардассианской расы, а что еще хуже, для Джулиана. А самое худшее — для себя самого. Что, даже притвориться не вышло? Какой же из него лжец?

Джулиан едва слышно вздохнул. Затем тихо произнес:

— Веревка развязывается.

Гарак выдохнул изо всех сил.

— Какая трагедия.

Он приподнялся на локте, заранее смиряясь с тем, что случится одно из двух: Джулиан захочет прекратить, или же он захочет продолжить игру. Так или иначе, Гарака оставят ни с чем.

Но когда его пальцы коснулись узла, оказалось, что он выглядит вполне надежным. Руки Джулиана были зафиксированы так же хорошо, как и раньше.

Только в тот момент, когда Гарак для проверки коснулся веревки, Джулиан взял его за руку. Переплел его пальцы со своими. Погладил подушечкой большого.

Успокоительно. Нежно.

С любовью.

— Агент?.. — спросил Гарак.

«Или это Джулиан?»

Тот дернул плечами.

— Знаешь, ты всегда… нравился мне… Эйдолон.

Гарак смутился.

— Да неужели?

— Я… — Джулиан сглотнул. — Может, мне просто не хочется сопротивляться тебе. Не сегодня. — Он повернул голову, так, чтобы поцеловать внутреннюю сторону предплечья Гарака. — Но если кто-нибудь спросит… например, Буржуази… — Джулиан вздрогнул, широко раздвинул ноги и, упираясь коленями в матрац, приподнял зад. — По доброй воле я этого не делал.

Гарак уставился ему в затылок.

— Агент Башир, что вы говорите?

— Я хочу тебя. — Голос Джулиана дрогнул. — Хочу, ч… чтобы ты вы… — Он сглотнул. — Выебал меня. Потрогал меня. Полностью.

Даже после этих слов Гарак подозревал, что Джулиан свернул с прежнего курса просто чтобы не доставлять ему неудобства. Пусть жест и был добрым, это все еще оставалось игрой, фантазией — а Джулиан не подозревал, что в этом-то и кроется настоящая проблема. Да, Гарак всю жизнь работал, используя исключительно притворство, но впервые ему хотелось покончить с этим. Слишком важной была ситуация. Слишком важен был для него Джулиан.

— Именно Эйдолона вы так хотите? — мягко спросил Гарак. — Или… кого-то другого?

Джулиан попробовал обернуться, но взглянуть через плечо у него не получилось.

— Тебя. — Он глубоко вздохнул, затем прошептал: — Тебя, Гарак.

— О… — Вспышка приятного облегчения пронзила Гарака, он наклонился, обнимая Джулиана и целуя его в плечо. Пальцы его левой руки переплелись с пальцами Джулиана, сжимая их, а вторая рука поглаживала теплый бок. — О, мой дорогой доктор, вы не представляете, какое облегчение вы принесли мне.

Джулиан тихо рассмеялся и сжал пальцы Гарака в ответ.

— Ты, м-м-м… хочешь?.. Сейчас?

— Да.

Все еще с головокружением после откровения, что его хотят — самый потрясающий и любимый человек, — Гарак поцеловал Джулиана в загривок. Потерся об него носом. Обнял. Снова поцеловал… но когда Джулиан нетерпеливо застонал и дернул ягодицами вверх, прижимаясь к нему, Гарак сдвинулся, чтобы войти с ним в полный контакт. Округлость живота так идеально легла в изгиб спины Джулиана.

Гарак постарался успокоиться, весь взвинченный от предвкушения. Сделав глубокий вдох и выдох, он ободряюще произнес:

— Расслабься для меня.

Джулиан так и сделал, издав тихий, хриплый стон, когда Гарак медленно скользнул внутрь.

— А-ах, — выдохнул он на полпути в мир пыла и близости. Дыхание перехватило, но Гарак, сделав еще два быстрых вздоха, вошел до самого основания. Джулиан всхлипнул так, что по коже пробежала колючая дрожь. Он крепко цеплялся за руку Гарака, и пот с его ладоней был таким теплым.

— Хм-м-м.

Гарак устроился как надо, чтобы бедра оказались сразу за ягодицами Джулиана, сунул руку ему под грудь, чтобы тот не двигался — а затем толкнулся вглубь. Так мягко. Так неторопливо.

Джулиан пробормотал что-то нежным и довольным голосом; его зажмуренные веки касались руки Гарака.

— Удобно? — спросил он.

Джулиан кивнул.

— Ощущается… странно. В хорошем смысле странно. Правда в хорошем.

Он захлебнулся воздухом и заерзал, подаваясь навстречу, потом улегся ровно, чтобы при каждом толчке тереться членом об матрац.

Гарак сглотнул, и его горячий выдох прокатился по спине Джулиана.

— Возможно, — произнес он, покрывая спину поцелуями там, куда мог достать, — вы бы хотели вернуться в роль наших персонажей?

— М-м-м. Зависит от обстоятельств, — дружелюбно отозвался Джулиан. — Кажется, из-за игры тебе стало неуютно.

— Знать, что… а… зна-а-а… м-м-м. — Гарак улыбнулся, позабавленный собственным недостатком самообладания. Тело Джулиана было тугим и горячим, а движения — мягкие толчки — такими естественными, что думать о чем-то другом оказывалось затруднительно. — Знать, что вы наслаждаетесь… м-м-м… чем-то большим, нежели всего лишь концепцией того, что враг соблазнил вас и надругался над вами, вполне достаточно.

— Ну, да, мне именно это и нравится, — признал Джулиан, прежде чем выгнуться от удовольствия и трижды вздрогнуть. Потом снова вытянулся, жадно дыша приоткрытым ртом. — Но только потому, что это ты, Гарак. — Голос прозвучал мягче, тише. — Потому что это ты.

Это вдвойне убедило Гарака. Он кивнул, уткнувшись лбом Джулиану в спину, сделал несколько медленных вдохов и крепче сжал его пальцы.

— Скажите, агент, — произнес Эйдолон и усмехнулся, услышав тихий смех Джулиана. — Скажите, как ощущается единение со мной? После такого долгого сопротивления моим авансам и противодействия при каждом удобном случае — и вот вы по моему повелению лежите со мной в постели, обузданный и необузданный одновременно. Разрешите ли вы себе хотеть то, чего так долго жаждали?

Агент Башир, тяжело дыша, отчаянно толкнулся бедрами в кровать.

— Просто не говори никому о том, что я сделал, Эйдолон.

— О-хо! Молите меня не разглашать тайну. Какая жалость, верно? А может, и стыд. Такой многообещающий агент! Повержен, не в силах противостоять притяжению к своему заклятому врагу! Похоти — подумать только!

— Никто не говорил о похоти, — ухмыльнулся агент Башир и ускорил движения, толкаясь в матрац все сильнее. Раз, два, три-четыре. Раз-два-тричетыре.

Гарак приподнял надглазные дуги.

— Любовь?

— Хуже. — Башир, задыхаясь, начал подмахивать задом, чтобы Гарак трахал его быстрее. — А… а! А. О боже, да.

— Хуже, — повторил Гарак, изо всех сил стараясь поддерживать свой мозг в рабочем состоянии, хотя больше всего ему хотелось отключить его, обратив все внимание на то, какой Джулиан зажигательный, как он, двигаясь рывками, едва не растекается под пальцами. О, и как он блестит от пота, и как громко вздыхает, без сомнения жмурясь от постоянного удовольствия. Гарак спросил его: — Что может быть хуже любви?

— Для тебя? — рассмеялся Джулиан. — Однако!

Сильным толчком бедер и плеч он стряхнул Гарака с себя, и тот едва успел осознать, что лежит на боку, прежде чем его внезапно перевернули на спину. Дух из него не вышибли, потому что кровать была мягкой, но физически обездвижили и очень, очень изумили. Джулиан уселся на него верхом, заполнив себя до предела — теперь уже лицом к Гараку, с руками, все еще привязанными к кровати, он двинулся, так, чтобы Гарак скользнул в него как можно глубже, так, чтобы обеспечить незабываемые ощущения и себе, и ему.

В глазах Джулиана горело веселье, лукавого и игривого толка, он прикусил нижнюю губу, такую хорошенькую и покрасневшую, затем наклонился и нежно поцеловал Гарака в губы.

О, чудесно. Джулиан был именно таким нежным, как Гараку и представлялось. Обхватив тонкую талию, он ответил на поцелуй, глубоко, но стараясь не казаться слишком нетерпеливым. Оба выдохнули, издав изумленный мурлыкающий звук, повернули головы — дыхание мазнуло по щекам.

Джулиан приподнялся, бросив на Гарака бездонный, как ночь, взгляд, лукавый и с усмешкой.

— Гляньте только на него, — дразняще произнес он и с тем же намерением шевельнув бедрами. — В постели с врагом. Мое слово против твоего; кто именно здесь победитель? Я точно знаю, партнеров у тебя не слишком… много. — Наклонив голову, он одарил Гарака взглядом, в котором ясно читалось: Джулиан мысленно обводил его губы острием кинжала. — В то время как я могу получить кого захочу. Соблазнение врагов — часть игры, которую я веду, милый Эйдолон. Очень… — медленное вращение бедрами, глубокий толчок, — значительная… — еще одно вращение, чувства захлестнули Гарака, — часть.

— Гх… ау-у-у, — простонал Гарак, вызвав у Джулиана радостный хохот.

— Если вдуматься, — сказал агент Башир, — кто поймет, что здесь вообще что-то случилось? Мы выйдем отсюда взъерошенные и помятые, и люди скажут, что мы подрались, только и всего.

— Именно вам, — выдохнул Гарак, перед глазами у которого все расплывалось, — не хочется, чтобы ваша подруга-наследница узнала, что… или кто вам по-настоящему нравится. Что ваши истинные вкусы, агент, не включают подобных ей.

— Мои истинные вкусы, — закатив глаза, ответил Джулиан, — включают оба варианта.

Гарак нахмурился, ощутив укол ревности. Джулиан заметил вспышку неловкости и спросил его:

— Что же хуже любви?

Гарак поймал его взгляд, не уверенный в ответе. Любовь казалась ужасающей слабостью; он знал это на собственном опыте.

— Честность? Или доверие?

Стало ясно, что Джулиан спрашивает искренне, но и без того уже осознал ответ.

— Потому что мне кажется… — продолжал тот, двигаясь изнуряюще медленно, его ноги устроились на бедрах Гарака, а пушистые подмышки щекотали Гараку уши; Джулиан поцеловал его, коснувшись носом носа.

— Что… — прошептал он, его дыхание мазнуло по губам Гарака.

Поцелуй.

Поцелуй.

Стон удовольствия.

— Что ты и правда доверяешь мне, — сказал Джулиан, — пусть и никогда этого не признаешь. И ты так ненавидишь лгать! — Он внимательно посмотрел на Гарака. Они выпали из роли на пару мгновений, без лишних слов. — А я тебе доверяю. Во многом, конечно, нет, да и ты тоже, не сомневаюсь, но… это? — Он зажмурился и поцеловал Гарака в перевернутую «каплю» на лбу, затем в скулу. — В этом смысле… да.

Затем маски снова вернулись на место.

— Ради честности допустим, что ты расскажешь всем, кого знаешь, — заявил агент Башир, — что ты, м-м-м, великий Эйдолон, мифический идеал совершенства, ты был… ах-х-х… покорен куда менее идеальным человеком. Человеком, охваченным стыдом собственного существования. Который… а-а-а… не… не может признаться даже самому себе, кто он такой. Который боится, что может в один день проснуться… и… м-м-м… понять, что он ничем не лучше своего врага.

Признаться, маски вполне неплохо просвечивали.

— Или, возможно, ты предпочтешь солгать и промолчать, — предложил Джулиан. — В конце концов, ложь и тайны получаются у тебя лучше всего остального. Как и у меня.

Они нежно поцеловались; Гарак обнимал ладонями щеки Джулиана, и они прижимались друг к другу, сплетаясь телами, толкаясь, и толкаясь, и толкаясь, влажные и обжигающе горячие.

— Это может стать нашим маленьким секретом, — прошептал Джулиан прямо Гараку в губы. — Только ты и я будем знать, насколько все это реально.

Они держались за руки, дергая веревку. И не сводили друг с друга глаз, пока Джулиан не зажмурился и не потянулся за новыми поцелуями. Жадными, скользкими, прерываемыми стонами и неровными толчками, потому что Джулиан начал сбиваться с ритма.

Затерявшись в великолепном мире тайн, сказок и лжи, он был уже на грани, дергая бедрами, выгибаясь спиной назад, притираясь к Гараку все крепче. Он втянул в себя воздух, а затем выдохнул, издав довольный вскрик. Гарак обнимал его, целуя. Джулиан, дрожа, издавал все тот же нежный стон, снова и снова, толкаясь бедрами, и кончил.

Нужно было дать ему, слишком одуревшему, прийти в себя, так что Гарак крепко обнял его и перевернулся вместе с ним, уложил на спину, осторожно, чтобы не вывернуть привязанные руки. Проверил узлы: от веревки на запястьях остались следы, но кожу не содрало, а шнур был затянут не настолько сильно, чтобы кровь перестала циркулировать.

Гарак нежно поглаживал его руки, затем лениво толкнулся в него бедрами — сейчас это было просто, потому что Джулиан полностью расслабился. От изнеможения его веки потяжелели, а улыбался он так нежно, из-под ресниц глядя, как Гарак входит в него.

— Ты любишь такое, да? — прошептал Джулиан.

Гарак кивнул. О, конечно же, любил.

— А… а меня?

Гарак вытаращил глаза, охваченный вспышкой страха.

Но все равно кивнул.

Ухмыляясь, Джулиан поднял голову, требуя поцелуй.

Гарак подчинился, простонав ему в рот. Сжал крепче талию Джулиана, толкнулся глубже, жестче.

Определенно, Джулиан не возражал против жесткости — он прервал поцелуй и вскрикнул от удовольствия, рассмеялся, запрокинув голову на подушку, а затем быстро задышал, выкрикивая:

— А! А! Д… да! Да! Гарак! Гарак… о боже, да, да!

Изумленный таким выпадением из роли, Гарак схватил его крепче и начал трахать так сильно, как мог, вталкиваясь в него крепко, но неторопливо, с достаточной силой, чтобы кровать начала биться о стену. Пять грубых толчков — и штукатурка треснула; из-за этого Гарак разразился смехом, из-за этого Джулиан застонал, втянув воздух, и раздвинул ноги шире, практически коснувшись коленями плеч. Руки Джулиана все еще были схвачены веревкой, и Гарак обнял его, потонув в сплетении рук и ног, в тепле, заставив вскрикнуть от удовольствия.

— Придуши меня, — простонал Джулиан. — Гарак… придуши меня.

Гарак уставился на него. Глаза Джулиана умоляюще блестели.

Так что Гарак положил ему на горло сначала одну руку, потом вторую — Джулиан моментально зажегся восторгом и благодарностью, — а затем сжал пальцы. Не чтобы перекрыть дыхание по-настоящему, не чтобы навредить, но достаточно крепко, чтобы Джулиан все прочувствовал и мог ощутить опасность.

А тот, лежа под Гараком, все продолжал двигать бедрами, не оставляя ни секунды передышки. Гарак издал неуверенный стон — он был в секундах от разрядки, но не мог сосредоточиться одновременно на шее Джулиана и на его раздвинутых ногах, а это было нужно. Не оставалось выбора.

Джулиан вытянул шею и слабо втянул воздух, побуждая сжать пальцы крепче.

Гарак так и сделал.

Он пристально разглядывал Джулиана — разрумянившееся лицо, блестящие, припухшие губы, дрожащие ресницы — в ожидании сигнала прекратить. Но тот не подавал никаких сигналов, а Гарак не мог больше сосредотачиваться. Он зажмурился, скользнув из наслаждения в экстаз, и вскрикнул что было сил — звук отдался в груди Джулиана. Оргазмические импульсы накатывали и накатывали, поражая и изнутри, и снаружи.

Гарак попытался разжать хватку на горле, но, к собственному изумлению, понял, что знакомая рука держит его, не дает этого сделать.

Прошло много, много вдохов и выдохов, горячих и таких необходимых, прежде чем Гарак открыл глаза — когда карусель в его голове перестала кружиться.

Джулиан улыбался, держа обе его руки в своих.

Наконец Гарак выпустил его горло, и воздуха, который Джулиан немедленно вдохнул, без сомнения хватило б, чтобы сорвать листву с целого леса. Какое-то время он моргал, вращая глазами, но каждый раз снова переводил взгляд на Гарака и мерно, глубоко дышал — около дюжины вдохов.

В конце концов Джулиан запустил пальцы Гараку в волосы, взъерошил их, потом притянул его к себе для поцелуя.

— И давно вы высвободились? — спросил Гарак между влажными, чмокающими звуками.

Джулиан просто ухмыльнулся.

— В Звездном флоте, — выдохнул он, — есть курс… по… развязыванию узлов.

— Правда?

— Хм… хотел бы знать, не так ли? Может… ты просто… кх… не так хорош в узлах.

Гарак с любовью покачал головой, затем закрыл глаза и поцеловал Джулиана в румяную щеку. Тот повернул голову, и они с Гараком, лежа на одной подушке, посмотрели друг другу в глаза с расстояния нескольких дюймов.

Несколько минут они лежали молча — глубоко дыша, вздрагивая, медленно приходя в себя. Кожа блестела от пота, Гарак чувствовал, что весь стал липким. Он давно скатился с Джулиана, но тот все еще держал ноги раздвинутыми.

Вскоре Джулиан, не сводя с Гарака глаз, протянул руку — погладить его по груди.

— Будем хранить все в секрете? — прошептал он.

Гарак прищурился, обводя кончиком пальца губы Джулиана.

— Вы все рассказываете друзьям, мой дорогой доктор. Если мы с вами начнем заниматься любовью регулярно, как же вы сможете сохранить это в тайне?

— Я уже лгал им. Годами.

Гарак неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Вы и правда этого хотите? И мне, и вам нравятся операции под прикрытием, доктор, это очевидный факт, но я уверен — лучше бы нам не скрывать…

Джулиан толкнул его носом и поцеловал — медленно, тепло и мягко. А когда отстранился, на его лице цвела улыбка.

— А я говорил.

— Говорили? Что?

— Что ты в куда более сложной ситуации, чем просто похоть или любовь. Ты со мной честен!

Гарак нахмурился. Как он посмел об этом догадаться!

— А ведь мне казалось, — пожаловался он, — что это я выпытывал у вас информацию.

— Есть много способов вытянуть из кого-либо правду, — Джулиан снова поцеловал его, — или доверие.

Закатив глаза, Гарак перевернулся на спину и уставился на складки балдахина. Голографическое солнце садилось, но лиловое летнее марево все еще заливало комнату. Издали, теперь, когда он прислушался, смутно доносилась танцевальная музыка.

— Ну и?.. — Джулиан покосился на Гарака. — Ты хочешь заняться этим снова, верно?

Гарак понял, что безотчетно выболтал это — что же, во имя великой Кардассии, Джулиан сотворил с ним? Но тот только рассмеялся.

— О, твое лицо. — Он перевернулся, сжал подбородок Гарака в пальцах и поцеловал в надутые губы. — Как тебе следующая неделя?

— Разве мистер О’Брайен не планирует вернуться к роли Сокола?

— Хм-м-м. Думаю, у меня выйдет как-нибудь… втиснуть Эйдолона в сценарий. Не переживай, — ухмыльнулся Джулиан.

Гарак хихикнул.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением, доктор.

Джулиан сделал глубокий и счастливый вдох и устроился на кровати поудобнее, потом взглянул на живот, только сейчас заметив, какой беспорядок остался на коже. В основном на коже, конечно.

— Компьютер, пожалуйста, одно горячее влажное полотенце.

Оно появилось. Он вытерся, затем сложил полотенце и устроил довольно эротическое представление — почистил и Гарака, нежно, как кошачьей лапой, глядя влюбленными глазами. Полотенце, попав в половую щель, ощущалось слишком щекотно, но после нескольких недовольных гримас Джулиан вытер Гарака и казался теперь очень довольным той близостью, которую это позволило.

Гарак воспользовался выпавшим случаем и погладил мягкие, кудрявые волосы на лобке Джулиана, а когда тот прикусил губу и рассмеялся, довольно улыбнулся в ответ. Глаза у Джулиана блестели — он явно был в восторге от того, как Гараку хотелось его погладить.

Затем Джулиан прижался к нему, обняв за талию, устроив голову у него на плече.

Гарак с восхищенным изумлением уставился на него.

— Вам не хочется продолжать игру?

Джулиан просто усмехнулся и поддразнил его:

— Наш маленький секрет!

Гарак просиял и одарил его особенно приятным поцелуем. Никакого притворства — это был жест истинного обожания, только и всего.

***

— Ма-а-айлз! — выкрикнула Кейко в дальнюю комнату. — Джулиан пришел.

Она усмехнулась ему и взмахом руки пригласила войти; Джулиан послушался и шагнул через порог.

— Честно говоря, — попрекнула его Кейко, — еще и десяти минут не прошло, как мы дома, а ты уже тут как тут. Что ж, если тебя это утешит, то Майлз скучал по тебе так же сильно, как и ты по нему.

— Мамочка? — Молли обняла Кейко за ногу. — Скажи тете Джадзии, что я не люблю гагх! Они все пытаются заставить меня попробовать.

— О-о-о. — Кейко наклонилась утешить дочь, а Джулиан, стоя в дверях, расхохотался и понимающе кивнул. — Не волнуйся, Молли, с сегодняшнего дня больше никакого гагха!

Майлз, переодетый в свежую рубашку с цветочным узором, появился из спальни. Едва он успел сделать шаг, как Джулиан заключил его в крепкие объятия и начал раскачивать из стороны в сторону.

Когда они наконец расцепились, Майлз хихикнул и сжал Джулиану плечо.

— Ладно, ладно, Джулиан, я соскучился, но не настолько же!

— О-о-о, я столько хочу тебе рассказать! — Джулиан вскинул голову, чтобы усилить эффект сказанного. — Оказалось, это татуировка! Представляешь? В смысле, мы обязательно пройдем все это с самого начала. Гарак полностью сломал весь сценарий, так что к тому моменту, когда мы доиграли до конца, я понятия не имел, что творится!..

— Джулиан. Джулиан! Чего?

— Татуировка Буржуази! Само собой, Эйдолон был вне себя, когда понял, что я догадался — ведь мне практически пришлось переспать с ней, чтобы понять, как дальше продвинуть сюжет. О, а сейчас я сплю уже с ним. Но это не совсем в тему… Нужно будет слегка поменять настройки, потому что я точно не собираюсь спать с ней на этот раз, когда ты будешь играть Сокола, а Эйдолона не будет.

Майлз открыл рот, потом закрыл. Покосился на жену: та пожала плечами.

— Что за Буржуази? — спросил Майлз. — Что за… кто такой Эйдолон? С кем это ты спишь? И… чего?!

Кейко похлопала Джулиана по спине и сказала:

— Подсказываю. Глубоко вдохни, начни с самого начала.

Джулиан сделал глубокий вдох и решил, что начало слишком сложное и личное, так что сказал просто:

— Гарак.

— Что с ним?

— Сплю с ним.

— Кто?

— Я.

Майлз сел. К счастью, за ним стояло кресло, на подлокотник которого он и приземлился, покачнувшись. Подняв руки, он словил равновесие, затем на мгновение замер, прижав ладони к коленям. Выдохнул.

В повисшей за этим тишине Кейко засуетилась возле Молли и, поцеловав, отправила в кровать. Потом вернулась со слабой улыбкой на губах.

— А что… что еще? — рискнул уточнить Майлз.

— Карта, — сказал Джулиан, — была вытатуирована у Буржуази на животе, а у Гарака ее никогда не было — он все это время блефовал! Но если честно, это немного спойлер, наверное, не стоило этого рассказывать. Но опять же, как я уже упоминал, нужно сменить настройки, чтобы не надо было раздевать ее для этого. Потому что, если честно, мне кажется, все эта ерунда с Гараком может быть… вполне серьезной. В смысле, м-м-м, ерунда в формате «романтических отношений». А Гарак не слишком большой поклонник девушек Башира. Нет, на самом деле они ему нравятся. Скорее всего, он от них даже, м, в восторге. Только не в те моменты, когда они пытаются со мной переспать. Но еще я думаю, он просто ревнует, потому что каждая из них лучше него буквально во всех смыслах. В том числе и в умении соблазнить меня. У него ушло на это шесть лет, а Буржуази управилась за шесть минут.

Майлз лихорадочно заморгал, пока его мозг переваривал сказанное.

— Ладно, — смущенно добавил Джулиан. Кейко подбодрила его гордой улыбкой.

Майлз сделал глубокий вдох.

— А… что на самом деле такое Эйдолон?

— На Кардассии он называется… секундочку, я настрою переводчик, чтобы… — Джулиан прокашлялся, чтобы лучше произнести резкие звуки, — «Дар’неккан». На федеральном стандарте это «эйдолон». Существо из кардассианских мифов, но значение настолько схоже с греческим словом, что компьютер считает их одним и тем же. Нечто вроде кардассианского суккуба или нарциссичного демона, который своей безупречностью соблазняет людей, предлагая свой идеальный образ. Или идеального любовника, которым, по-видимому, можно восхищаться или поклоняться ему.

— Ну и? Один такой вломился на станцию, пока нас не было, или как?

— О. Нет. Гарак взял его имя на время, пока исполнял роль Сокола.

Майлз фыркнул, потом встал.

— Ты позволил Гараку играть Сокола?

— Нет, он играл Эйдолона.

— И ты спал с ним? Спал, пока он был Соколом?

— О боже, — произнесла Кейко и, отвернувшись, пошла к репликатору за напитком.

— Он не был Соколом, он был Эйдолоном!

— Игравшим роль Сокола!

— Ну и что? Тебя не было! А Гарак выставил Буржуази прочь! Я был один, и в отчаянии, и трахаться хотелось, а он меня связал — и еще, боже правый, Майлз, он глаза накрасил!

Майлз недоуменно отстранился.

— Чего он сделал?

— Черным! — Джулиан для наглядности обвел пальцем веко. — И ему это очень шло!

— Нет, в смысле… связал. — Майлз ущипнул себя за переносицу. — А, забей. Знать этого не хочу. Просто пообещай мне убрать связывание из программы, прежде чем позволишь мне в нее хотя бы заглянуть.

Кейко стояла рядом с чашкой в руке, наблюдая за зрелищем с легкой улыбкой. Джулиан поймал ее взгляд, и она улыбнулась шире.

— Не думала, что соскучусь по этим вашим играм, — заметила она, — но после того, как Майлз восемь дней ворчал на остальных… Хм! — Она подняла брови и поднесла чай к губам, поблескивая глазами. — Оказалось, ты принимал на себя всю тяжесть ворчания, Джулиан. Может, в следующий раз мы возьмем тебя с собой.

У Джулиана голова закружилась от радости.

Майлз снова сел.

— Я тоже могу накрасить глаза, — проворчал он.

Джулиан щелкнул языком.

— Не сомневаюсь в тебе, Майлз. — Он игриво покосился на Кейко, а та с любовью закивала. — Как думаешь, голубые?

— Золотисто-коричневые, — ответила она. — И стрелки?

Майлз скрестил руки на груди. Джулиан ухмыльнулся, затем протянул руку и потрепал его по плечу.

— Восемнадцать ноль-ноль завтра, Майлз. Четвертый гололюкс.

— Договорились, — со вздохом ответил Майлз.

— Я… м-м-м… уберу связывание.

Никакого связывания в сценарии — нечего было убирать. Но Майлзу об этом лучше не знать.

***

«Башир — Гараку».

При звуках голоса Гарак оторвался от падда и, моргнув, окинул взглядом тускло освещенную спальню.

— Приветствую, доктор! Что-то случилось?

«Знаю, что чудовищно поздно… Я просто… м-м-м».

Отложив падд, Гарак улыбнулся.

— Не стесняйтесь, доктор, я в полном одиночестве.

«Я во втором гололюксе. Забронировал его на час».

Хихикнув, Гарак свесил ноги с кровати.

— Уже бегу.

***

Полный решимости и одетой в черную броню угрозы, Эйдолон прошагал в гололюкс и замер за порогом. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, и Эйдолон немедленно превратился в Гарака, растерянного и удивленного.

Джулиан лежал, обнаженный, на подстилке для пикников, в поле, окруженной нежно цветущими кустами. Одной рукой он помахивал в воздухе, вторая элегантно устроилась на внутренней стороне его бедра. Щебетали птички. Сияло солнце. Никаких смокингов или запонок с ядом в поле зрения.

Гарак моргнул.

— Так мы не собираемся играть в вашу излюбленную игру, доктор?

— Хм-м-м, собираемся.

Джулиан поманил его пальцем. Даже не задумываясь, Гарак подплыл к нему и опустился на колени — и тот же манящий палец поймал его за воротник и притянул ниже. Губ коснулся нежнейший поцелуй, а глаза и сердце озарила улыбка, такая лучезарная — Джулиан как раз выглянул из тени Гарака.

— Но теперь, — сказал он, — у меня две любимых игры. И в одну из них проиграть слишком сложно. Думаю, тебе понравится.

Гарак улыбнулся и позволил Джулиану расстегнуть мундир с одной стороны, медленно, растягивая удовольствие, насколько хватало храбрости, открывать одну потайную застежку за другой.

— Полагаю, это будет очередным нашим маленьким секретом? — спросил Гарак, когда, раздевшись, он опустился в объятия Джулиана, а лепестки цветов усеяли его обнаженные плечи.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Секретом? После того, как Кира дала мне программу из библиотеки Джадзии, Кварк ее установил, Кейко предложила одеяло, Сиско молча меня осудил, а Майлз задал больше вопросов, чем хотел получить ответов? — Он чмокнул Гарака в губы. — Нисколечко!

Вопреки всему Гарак, чья личная жизнь была выставлена на всеобщее обозрение, только рассмеялся. Джулиан, который и без того щурился на солнце, почти зажмурился и захихикал.

Перед Гараком ни разу не представало зрелища настолько несовершенной, небрежной красоты, как в его милом Джулиане. И именно его, Гарака, лицо отражалось в больших и блестящих глазах. Такое же не ахти какое сокровище, в световых годах от совершенства. Но достаточно хорош для того, чтобы Джулиан его любил.

А значит, хорош.

Можно было слегка приоткрыть завесу над жизнью. И даже получить от этого удовольствие.

Потому что это был Джулиан.

Да, именно он.

Свободный. Никому не обязанный. И все же выбравший Гарака.


End file.
